


Good Girl

by SapphiraRubia



Category: Killing Stalking
Genre: Abuse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Freindship, I’m so sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smutt but not the actual act sorry if you wanted hardcore smutt I’m too awkward to write that, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Pregancy, Re-write, Sexual Slavery, Soilers, Survival, escape?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraRubia/pseuds/SapphiraRubia
Summary: 18 year old Yang Hye-Jin is the younger sister of Yang Suengbae. She loves helping out in the police station, and wants to be an officer herself, but after the incident with Sungbae and Sangwoo at the end of season 2, she decideds to bring Snagwoo cookies as an apology on behalf of her family. Witch goes about as well as you would  expect.This starts at the end of Season 2, but there are some season 3 spoilers, but if you haven’t finished it yet, I wont spoil straight out, but I will be hinting at things because I belive it will work best for the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading! Quick disclaimer, this is a re-write of my original fic, Cries From the Darkness. I decided to re-write because my writing has improved ALOT scine last time, and I wanted to make this more emotional and realistic. Also season 3 happned and I personally feel like I can write Sangwoo and Yoonbum better because of it. I also wanted to weave some elements of season 3 into Hye-Jin’s journey, as well as make her older.
> 
> Also there will be some spelling errors because I’m proofreading myself so I’m really sorry. Thank you so much for reading I hopw you enjoy!

“Good morning!” I greeted, as I opened the door to the police station. To the untrained eye, today looks like a slow day in the station, but I know that even though there isn’t anyone waiting at the wooden benches, the station is still humming with activity. There’s paperwork to be filed, calls to be answered, officers to dispatch, and most interesting to me, cases to solve. To me, it feels warm and inviting inside, and is a glimpse into a world that I love to be in. In fact, I spend a lot of time in here, but not for the reasons that you would think. 

 

When I was 10 years old, my mother died in a car accident, and 2 years later, my father was killed, leaving custody of me to my older brother, Seungbae. Since I was too young to stay home alone, and he still had too keep up his job as a detective, he got special permission to bring me into the station, as long as I promised not to be disruptive. And I was anything but disruptive, in fact, on my first day, I actually helped the police catch a pimp before he could contact his superiors to hide the girls he owned. (He had a radio hidden in the bottom of his shoe, and was using Morse code to smuggle the information. But none else noticed because he was thrashing around so much.)

So after that, they let me hang out in the main lobby, and I can help with as many criminal cases as I want. Because I’m not technically a depute yet, I can't help with much, but It’s fascinating to me, being a detective, and not just finding out what people did, but why they did it.

 

“What smells so good?!” One of the officers inquired. Looking in my direction, as I step in, the heated hall wrapping me in a fuzzy blanket of warmth, a much needed change from the bitter February wind. In my hands, I have 2 boxes of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. In fact, they were so fresh, I had pulled them out of the oven minutes before I left the house to come to the station in the first place.

 

“I made cookies!” I announced back, with a smile on my face. 

 

“Good morning Hye-Jin.” Chief Kwak called, looking up from his computer, but keeping the rest of his body facing the computer, clearly ready to get on with his day. “Why the cookies?”

 

“Good morning to you too.” I greeted, before explaining. “I made the cookies as an apology, on behalf of my brother for his behavior yesterday.”

 

“Oh, yea!” The officer exclaimed. “I swear, that whole Sangwoo thing was the most dramatic case I’ve ever seen! Your lucky you happened to be in Hye-Jin!”

 

“I was.” I chuckle. And I was happy to have seen everything, well, part of me that loves drama was. The other, more humanitarian part of me was still trying to figure out why the hell Sungbae beat up that man, simply because of his sexuality!!!! 

 

“It definitely was.” Chief Kawa responded, in his monotone voice. “Thank you, Hye-Jin, your efforts to apologize are much appreciated.”

 

“Do you want me to put them in the break room?” I confirm, before getting the head nod that it was ok.

 

“Is there something else I can do for you?” He inquired, as I walked out of the break room, one box of cookies still in hand. 

 

“Yes,” I replied, running my hand through the hair behind my ears. “I was wondering if it was legally possible if you could tell me Mr.Oh’s address?” I asked, trying to sound a heck of a lot more confident than I Actually am.

 

This request, however, cuts his focus from the monitor, and he spun to face me. “Why on earth do you need his address?” He interrogated, staring into my eyes.

 

“Sorry sir, I just wanted to apologize to him.” I quickly reply, without wavering my voice. “Well, Actually I made the other box of cookies for Mr.Oh and Mr.Yoon, as a peace offering/apology on behalf of my family.” 

 

Chief Kwak rolled his eyes and sighed. “You know I can’t give out that information.”

 

“But sir, wasn’t it you who said your job would be a lot easier if people could work out their problems diplomatically?” I calmly argue.

 

“No.” The chief strictly replied. “I understand and applaud you wanting to make peace, but that doesn't change the fact that I am not allowed to give addresses to anyone who isn’t an officer.” 

 

“Oh. I understand.” I lie, looking down at the cookie box with a cloudy face. He can’t say no to me when I get upset like that, even though I’m just pretending. Not that he can tell I’m faking.

 

“Wait!” The chief calls, seeing me upset. “Why Don’t you just ask your brother?” He suggested. “He knows, and since he isn’t technically giving you information out of our database, it will be allowed.”

 

“That a very kind offer, Chief Kawa.” I thank. “But he’s out right now, and the cookies are best when they're fresh. And even though I could just make another batch tomorrow and get the address tonight, then it will be over 36 hours since the Incident occurred, and after that, it might not be seen as a sincere apology.” I explain. “Also, he has a restraining order right now, Remember? He’s not allowed to go anywhere near Mr.Oh, so giving me the address would probably violate it. I also already tired that, and he refused to tell me.”

 

“You do have a point about that.” Chief Kawa shighed. rolled his eyes, swiveled back to his computer, pulled up Mr.Oh’s address, and wrote it down. “You're just as stubborn as your brother. But any funny business and there will be consequences.” He warned

 

“Thank you so much!” I explain, bowing, and taking the piece of paper. 

 

“Your welcome.” He replied, a slight smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“ _ All is forgiven baby, come on get dressed, your my date to the pep rally tonight!”  _ JD sings into my ear, through my navy plaid earbuds, as I stroll up the empty street. His voice and my footsteps are the only thing that can be heard in the still air, and it's not just the winter weather that sends a shiver of my spine.

 

I’ve lived in Seoul my entire life, and never once have I heard it be this silent, or be this empty. The only inhabitants of the neighborhood seem to be abandoned cracking building, leafless trees, and the occasional rusted car. I keep checking the GPS on my phone, to make sure I followed the directions correctly, and that this is really the neighborhood where Mr.Oh and Mr.Yoon live.

 

“ _ Then it hit me like a flash, what if high school went away instead _ ?” JD suggested, and despite all the erreniss, I can help but with a spring in my step. I’ve always loved musical theater, but my A level high school doesn’t offer it, so I’m forced to live out my theater fantasies through my head and earbuds. Heathers is absolutely my Favorite, it combines my love of musical theater, old american movies, and detective crime work. 

 

“Your destination is on the right. Route Guidance will end.” The narrator buzzes, dimming JD’s voice. “Thank you.”

 

“ _ And so I built a bomb tonight our school is Viet-“  _ JD attempted to continue, before I pulled out my earbuds in one yank the cord as I approached the front door.

 

As I’m about to knock on the door, it suddenly hits me that it is 11am on a random Sunday, maybe they won't be home. And even if he were, it's a weird time to be knocking on the door of their home with fresh baked cookies. But what my stupid brother did was inexcusable, I have to apologize to them somehow.

 

To my surprise and wonder however, the door lanches open before I can lay a finger on it. 

 

“Hello.” Mr.Oh greets, a smile on his face. His voice is deep and smooth, like a velvet curtain, but is about as warm as the February sun. “And who might you be?”

 

“My name is Yang Hye-Jin, younger sister of Yang Seungbae, and on behalf of my family, I would like to apologize for yesterday’s act of violence.” I apologize, bowing and holding out the cookies. 

 

“Oh, thank you.” He accepted, taking the box. Once he took it, he cracked open the plastic lid and inspected them, the scent of vanilla and chocolate chips and sugar wafting put and darting down the street, dashing away from the situation. But once he slips the lid back on, he takes another look at me, but something about his gaze seems off.

 

It wasn’t the fact that he looked at me that felt strange. He wasn’t looking at my rosewood eyes, but my outfit. And then it hits me like a train, filling me up with an angry fire. He’s not looking at my 6 month old white and purple sneakers, my dark wash jeans, my raven hair that goes down to the small of my back, my caramel hands with chipping holographic nail polish, my rubber bracelet with the rainbow flag on it, or even my thick matcha fleece. He’s looking at my chest.

 

Quickly, I cross my arms in front of them, pretending to adjust my jacket, to get his gaze off of them. “I guess I’ll be going now. I mean you're probably don't want any member for my family near yours.” I nervously giggle, and begin to backpedal away.

 

“No, your brother was a cruel man, you however, apologized on his behalf and brought these wonderful cookies. You can stay.” He grinned, extending his hand. 

 

Not really wanting to spend another second with a guy who clearly took a peek at my chest, I quickly respond with “Sorry, but my brother is expecting me at home.”

 

“Just come in and let me give you some hot tea before you leave. It's the least I can do.” He offered, stepping back and displaying his hallway. Although something was wrong his smile, something I couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was the bruises on his face, or the glance that he looked at me when he has a boyfriend. Actually, now that I think about it, he’s gay, so he must not have been looking at me, I must have imaged it. Even so, going inside seems like the wrong move somehow. But unfortunately, it would kinda ruin the whole apology thing if I declined. 

 

“Just for a little bit.” I sigh, following him inside, a pit growing in my stomach. If my brother ever found out I was going into Mr.Oh’s house, seeing as the Mr.Oh incident is the entire reason he got fired, he’d probably kill me, but I just wont tell him. Maybe if I only spend a little time, then I can figure out what’s bugging me about this situation and then it will all be alright.

 

“Thank you, let me take your coat.” He grinned, and as I handed it to him, grappled it in his grip before hanging it in the closet . I gingerly slipped out of my sneakers and carefully placed them side by side then next to the pile of shoes by the closet door. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Oh.” I nodd, and make my way down the wooden hallway, quickly inspecting it as I go. Just a few doors, one set of stairs, and an opening for the kitchen. There aren’t any pictures on the walls, decorations of any kind, or any personality to it.

 

“Call me Sangwoo.” He corrected, and strolled over to the kitchen/dining room. “What did you say your name was again?”

 

“Yang Hye-Jin.” I gulped, following him in and taking a seat at the chair he had already pulled out for me.

 

“Good. And how old are you? 15? 16?” He interrogated, filling the kettle and putting it on the stove.

 

“I’m actually 18.” I nervously giggle, fidgeting with the sleeve of my canary t-shirt. I get that all the time, I’m only 160 centimeters and I have a rather boyish build, with just a C-cup. “I’m just short.”

 

“Really? That’s a surprise.” He marveled, leaning against the counter, his figure looking enormous and omis in the dim light.  

 

“Yea, a lot of people get confused.” I add, in a half-hearted attempt to break the awkward silence. 

 

“Your quiet beautiful, for a 18 year old.” He compliments, sitting at the table across from me, leaning close. Too close. “Normally, the girls I find attractive are a bit older.”

 

“Thank you?” I pretend to like, pretending that this isn’t creepy or weird and deciding that its ok to be rude and straight up leave, all while curseing myself for forgetting that bisexuality and pansexuiality exist. “But I really should get going.” I stammer, jumping up.

 

“So soon?” He guilt trips, twisting his face to make his bruises more prevalent. “The water hasn't even boiled.”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I just don’t think this is appropriate.” I maintain, darting over to the hallway.

 

“At least let me get your coat.” He objected, rushing past me. 

 

I silently stand there and fume while his gentleman-like behavior has trapped me for another minute. And after what feels like an eternity he returns, not with my coat, but with a metal baseball bat, shining bright in the light. 

 

SHIT! I’ve been in the police station enough to know that this is the time to leave, and that I never should have come in in the first place! But he’s blocking the door, so I bolt down the hallway. I can hear his thundering footsteps behind me, shaking the hallway. I dash to the first door I find, hoping its some random office or living room where I can jump out a window and get the hell out of here, but to my  _ amazing _ luck, when I tear it open, I’m greeted with a deathly set of concrete stairs, going into a pit of darkness.

 

“Good girl,” Sangwoo tsked, a cat-like grin on his face, before kicking my legs out from under me, sensing me flying into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally come to, I don’t open my eyes. It feels like I’ve just been woken up from a very deep sleep by an alarm clock. Except instead of an alarm clock, it’s a pounding. It comes from my head, my back, my heart, and my lower legs. it’s all in the same rhythm, and all with their own unique characteristics. The pounding coming from the back of my head and back is the deepest, and aches, instead of being a sharp pain. The Pounding of my heart is the loudest, filling my ears with a THUMP. THUMP. THUMP, while simultaneously filling my stomach up with a large pool of dread, and fear for what was awaiting me. The sharpest pounding, however, is my lower legs. It’s more of a scream than a pound, a shriek that lets me know there is absolutely no way in hell I could possibly move them even a tiny bit because then it will hurt more than it already does.   
  
The second thing I notice is my position. I’m lying straight on my back, on a flat, cold, hard surface, causing me to shiver. My legs are spread straight out, perpendicular to my waist, as even though it’s an extremely uncomfortable position, I don’t dare move then, terrified that they'll hurt even more. I’m lying on my left cheek, my hair caught under by back and shoulder. My arms are raised over my head, pulled straight and I can feel tight metal cuffs on wrists, prohibiting them from moving too far as well. They aren’t in pain though, so I bend my elbows, to try and get some relief. But to my disappointment/fear, they can’t move more than a centimeter, because there is a short chain connecting my wrists, that’s wrapped around a large, concrete pole.   
  
When I finally work up the courage to open my eyes, I’m greeted by my bare arm. Not surprising, I was wearing a t-shirt. But wait, my shoulder is bare too. I quickly shut my eyes, and As much as my entire body hollers not too, I slightly squirm around, trying to feel for any signs of my clothes. Shit! All I can feel is a pair of panties, and they don’t feel like any pair I’ve ever worn. I gingerly open my eyes and lift my head to look straight ahead, perhaps I’ll be able to see what, if anything, I’m wearing.    
  
I’m greeted with a starting and horrifying realization, in the form of certain parts of my anatomy that I’ve never thought to look at without a bra. They seem to have a dull light surrounding them, causing me to squint. Not that I want to look at them anyway.    
  
“Good morning.” Sang-woo's voice echoes, surprisingly calm as if this is just a normal, everyday occurrence for him.   
  
“Um, can I ask you something?” I badger, twisting my head so I could see a blurry Sangwoo. From what I can tell, he also isn’t wearing a shirt, but he has the privilege of pants. He’s smiling, a more eerie, evil smile than before.   
  
“What would you like to know?” He casualty accepted, shrugging as if absolutely nothing was out of place.   
  
“WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!” I scream, His seeming serenity making it impossible to stay calm. “ALSO WHILE WE'RE ON THE SUBJECT, WHY THE HELL AM I CHAINED TO A POLE? WHY DO MY LEGS HURT?!”   
  
“Calm down.” He commanded, his smile disappearing, but keeping the same tone of voice.   
  
“I’ll calm down WHEN I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT GOING ON!” I shout, not in the mood for any of this bullshit.   
  
“You're my guest.” He announced, his every smile slightly returning, as I feel his gaze on my revealed body. I want to scrunch up, like a turtle, and get his eyes off my chest.    
  
“If I’m your guest, then why the hell are my clothes gone?!” I interrogate.    
  
“You know what I hate?” He countered while walking towards me. “I hate pointless chatter. It gets absolutely nothing done.”   
  
“You know that I hate?!” I retort, my heart rate quickening as he gets on the floor next to me, and kneels over my body, our faces a mere 10 centimeters apart. “When I get stripped naked, chained to a-” I start before he puts a fighter to my lips.   
  
“Shhh.” He interjected. “Don’t ruin this for me.”   
  
I squirm away from his finger. It feels thick and heavy and sweaty against my lips, and I make a mental note to take a bath in bleach when I get out of here.    
  
“Fine then.” He scoffs, his hand moving away. But what he does next is the most horrific terrifying thing I have ever experienced. His hand waved in the air, as if it was a crow, looking for a nest. Then, the crow landed. On the right side of my chest. 

 

His touch jolts me awake,as if I’ve been stuck by lighting. His sweaty, rough hand that was horrible on my lips is even worse there, squeezing me as if I’m a jar of fresh play-dough.

 

“GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!!!!” I shirek, loud than I have ever sheired before, wanting with all my might to move away, or kick this shitty excuse of a man unconscious, or literally anything else than just lying here and taking it, but I’m paralyzed by a cacophony of pain.   
  


“Your a smart girl, aren’t you?” He wonders, his face falling, but not letting go. “Why don’t you ask like one?”

 

“Fine!” I growl, gritting my teeth. “COULD YOU PLEASE GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF ME?”

 

“No.” He shrugged, using his other hand to cover my mouth, while his groping session moves on to the side of me.

 

Out of options, out of available ideas, adrenaline and pure fear rushing through my veins, I do the only thing that happens to cross my terror-stricken mind. I suck my cheeses in and out and swish the saliva back and forth, rapidly filling my motg. Then using my tongue as a weapon, I capture the full load out of my mouth. For good measure I lick it all round his hand, and before he can even react, I bite the skin on the plan of his hand. It tastes absolutely awful, but I don’t really care. Whatever it takes to make it stop.

 

To my absolute delight, he recoiled with a disgusted gasp. His frown opened up, and the rest of his face scrunches up into an expression of both disbelief and repulsion. 

 

To my dismay however, he finds a new way of using his hands to hurt me. After haisty wiping his hand on his pants, he cradled in between my legs, and leaned in,our faces nearly centimeters apart.

 

“What you need to learn,” he hissed, grabbing my face from the crook of my elbow and shoving it to loom into his eyes, “is that my displays of affection are not to be met with this bad behavior.” 

 

But before I can call him out on his own “bad behavior”, he sits up. The light casted his face completely in shadow, showing his true form as a muscular monster. 

 

The world seemed to play in slow motion. I barely had time to register him holding my waist to stabilized himself, I couldn’t comprehend why he was suddenly raising his had as if he knew the answer to a teacher’s quiz, and I certainly didn’t understand the fact that he was going to hit me until his horrible, violation, disgusting hand crashed down on my left cheek, with a sicking  _ SMACK. _

 

Suddenly, a red-hot fire erupted. My head smashed into the concrete, the force of his blow twisting my head off my neck. An ear-piercing yelp escaped my lips as the stinging pain spread from impact sight to my entire face. 

 

Apparently not satisfied with the pain I was in, Sangwoo forced my head back up, and slapped me again, even harder than before. I’ll be the first to admit, I was a  _ special  _ child, who sometimes had issues with the dumb directions adults gave me. But never, in my entire 18 years if life, had ANYONE, my parents, my brother, or even another child ever HIT me like that before!!!

 

My entire face sizzling in pain, my defiant screams are reduced to sniffles. I WILL NOT give this sicko the pleasure of making me cry. 

 

“Do you understand now?” He dryly questions. “If there’s something you want to say, now’s the time to. After this I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth that isn’t something I like.”

 

Normally I just let my words spill out like a waterfall, not planning or careing what they do. But I’m not stupid, so in a big surprise for me, I take about 30 milliseconds to pick a question. “Why are you so evil?”

 

“People always say to tell the trust, but do you know what speaks louder than truth?” Sangwoo ask me, rubbing my wrists, and then moving his hands down my arms.

 

I attempt to shrug my shoulders, but realize it's kinda impossible to do so when your arms are above your head. 

 

“Lies. People will always believe the easier answer, the answer that means they can sit on their asses and do nothing.” He answers, feeling my armpits, rubbing the sides of my chest, and carrestng my torso, all the way down to my waist.

 

“Like you. Lying that your gay.” I whisper/snark, loathing his hands while simolautily fearing them.

 

“I never said I was gay.” He grumbled, his bliss melting back to annoyance. “I merely stated your brother assaulted me for dating Bum. You are the one making assumptions.” He points out, his hands leaving my sides at my waist and meeting at my navel. “See how quickly a lie can spread? Even a dumb girl like you can fall for them.”

 

“I’M NOT DUMB!” I explode. “I GO TO AN A LEVEL SCHOOL!”

 

“Well then, Miss.A level, if you're so smart, then you should have known that going into a stranger's home isn’t a safe thing to do.” He sniggred, removing he hands to flick my lower leg. 

 

While the slaps were horrible, this was 100% worse! I can't help but blood curingly scream, scream so loud that I can’t hear his belt unbuckle, or him removing his jeans. In fact, I only notice that he’s wearing the same amount of clothing I am when the pain allows me to open my eyes.

 

“No, nononono please no!” I plead, my brain finally figuring out what’s going on when I also see that a bit of himself is more elongated than before. And just like that, it's all gone. Just seconds ago, I wanted anything else besides pain, but now I’d rather be beaten half to death than have him do what it looks like he’s about to do, as he crawls slowly towards me. “Please! I’ll do anything!”

 

“It's been so long since I’ve had a girl.” Sangwoo sighes in pleasure, putting one hand on my hip, the other gripping the thin panties I’m wearing. “Bum’s good, but there are areas he well,  _ lacks” _

 

“PLEASE! I’M SORRY I BIT YOU PLEASE DON'T TO THIS!” I echo, tears beginning to run down my face, as with just the force if his hands, he tears the panites in half, ripping them off if me, leaving me completely exposed.

 

“Shhhh.” Sangwoo instiets, closing his eyes, creeping up me, and silencing me with a kiss. 

 

And as I squeeze my eyes tight, in a feeble attempt to shield my mind from the horror that about to occur, the realization struck me. This isn’t just my first time doing anything remotely sexual, but that horrible, disgusting kiss that had his sandpaper tongue tie mine into submission, his thick, leather lips squeezing my soft thin ones into oblivion, that this is also my first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Sorry. I hate myself too.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t have the words to describe what it felt like. How having every barrier you’ve ever put up to protect yourself being shattered in an instant. To have some strip you of all your power and self-worth and absorb it themselves, with absolutely no regard for anything you might feel. What it feels like to not be able to feel, to have to feel his touch everywhere, places you’ve never wanted to be touched or even imagined his hands would go. To have to endure his sandpaper tongue scraping against your mouth and throat, and knowing but never accepting that there is literally nothing you can do to get him off. It's impossible to explain the way that I felt, having been killed without dying, having been stabbed without a blade, having been drowned without water, having been burned by the fire of passion that you never wanted to ignite. How to explain the sensation when your raw and bleeding and run down and feeling like you’ll never leave this state of horrific hell. And how to explain that the worst is when he’s finally done, but you cant even enjoy the relief of having survived, only have him grin down at you, because that sick bastard  _ enjoyed  _ your pain, your suffering, and to have to come to the realization that he’s looking at your violated body with the utmost love and passion. 

 

After he left, all I could even dream on focusing on was how to get over it. How to try and forget the most awful event of my life. And coming to terms with the fact that this probably wasn’t the worst thing he could do to me. But how could anything get worse than this?! 

 

It could have been 18 seconds after, or a 24 years after, there was no way of me knowing, but some time after he did it, the basement door opened again.

 

The creaking of the hinged froze my body in place, shut down all thoughts running through my head, and filled my stomach with a slimy pit of dread. 

 

“Good morning!” His velvet voice full of eire undertones greeted. Although the shadow of the light prevented me from seeing his face, I knew he was grinning that horrible grin. 

 

I only sniffled in response, wanting to get up, run away, but funding that my body was covered with a thick layer of lead. 

 

“Your chatty today.” He chuckled, making his way down the stairs. “3 days on your own did you some good.”

 

3 days?! How the hell have I even survived down here, in this ice block basement, with absolutely no food or clothing or any kind or anything?!

 

“Although, your eyes still say this look of, what is it again, fear?” He noticed, switching on the light. Its my first good look at him, and his bruises seem to have healed up. He looks healthy, still muscular as ever, a giant muscle monster I’m forced to look up to. Against my isntics though, he’s fully clothed, and not holding a bat or a belt or any type of weapon in his hands, but a spoon. And a _can?_ _What’s going on?_

 

“I really didn’t mean to leave something so pretty for so long, But Bumi and I were having such a good time, you just slipped my mind.” He shrugged. “Why don’t you put on some panites or something? Surely you're not such a slut that your in a big hurry to fuck again?”

 

NonoNonoNonoNoNoNO NO! That absolutely not what I want! And if I had anything to wear or any means of getting it on I absolutely would, cant he realize that?! I don’t want to talk, because talking didn’t make him stop, but I obviously shake my head more viciously than I ever have. I need to stop him from doing it again, I just have to!

 

“Oh really?” He condesenly commented, making his eyes grow wide in such a fake way. “Despite that, you seem to have made yourself at home.” He scoffed, glancing between my legs. 

 

Instinctively, I flinch, but I hear the can and spoon clatter to ground, and his pounding footsteps go to the other wall of the basement. And somehow, my senses were so out of touch with reality that I’m just now relazing that I’ve wet myself. I mean it makes sense, but that doesn’t make it any less humaolatinf. 

 

“Don’t worry, everyone down here does that.” He  _ consoled _ . or at least I think. It's hard to tell if he’s trying to be consoling or condescending. My senses are still trying to wake up.  

 

The thing though that really jolts me awake, or the first time since he did it, was when he tossed a bucket full of soapy, Ice-cold water all over my legs and everywhere in between. 

 

“Isn't that better?” He reasoned, this time definitely condescending, drying me up with a paper towel. “After Bum I decided to just keep water down here for this occasion.”

 

Not wanting to thank him for anything, since its his fault this all happened in the first place, yet strangely grateful for cleaning me, I just nodd. Not an agreeing nod, let's make that clear, but a you-kidnapped-me-and-did-it-to-me-yet-my-instinct-is-to-thank-you-for-cleaning-me-but-i-hate-everything-about-you-and-if-you-were-to-drop-dead-i-would-be-the-most-elated type of nod.

 

“Good girl, you can be reasonable.” He smiled, and grabbed the can and spoon from where it lay on the ground. “Now, you must be hungry.” 

 

Hungry? Oh yea, Hunger! I had just assumed that the gnawing feeling inside of me was my body trying to distract me from the pain with other pain, but it was actually hunger! And of course, the second he mentioned it, my stomach EXPLODED, going against my brain’s reasoning of not wanting anything from this demon and deciding to go rogue and loudly ask him for food.

 

Chucking at the orchestra my stomach was putting on, he patted it, bringing a grimace to my face. But half my brain decided to shut up the second it hears the  _ POP  _ of the can seal.

 

Normally, whatever the hell he brought down in the can would have made me want to puke, but unfortunately, food is food, and I desperately need it to live. And as much as I hate accepting help from him, I know that I want to, no make that NEED TO survive this. I NEED to see his face in a mug shot, I NEED to see him in handcuffs, I NEED to see his face when the judge sentences him to life in prison for doing all this to me, and for whatever else he’s done.

 

That need growls louder than my stomach, so I docility accept the spoonful of what I think is porridge. Yea its gross, but I need it to live. And right now, Living is what I need to do to win. And I HAVE to win against him. 

 

He may have taken away my freedom, my comfort, and my virginity, but I won't let him take my life. I just can't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update guys my life is a clusterfuck of mental heath issues so thanks for bearing with me. Also this Chapter is POV of Sangwoo so I hope you guys like it.

She looked absolutely perfect, Sangwoo knew that from the second he laid eyes on her. The longest hair he had ever seen, a small frame, and soft skin even without makeup. But it was her eyes that brought her from just another pretty girl to a pretty girl that he needed. Large, round, a warm rosewood, that looked docile enough, but behind them was a spark of something, a spark that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

Although if that spark would fucking show up, that would be nice! It had been a whole week since he brought her down here, and ever since they had sex, she hadn’t done ANYTHING. She’d said nothing, had done nothing to resist him, which had been so perfect the first time. Nothing had made Sangwoo feel more powerful than forcing her to submit, but now she was doing it without the resistance of any kind, which was infuriating. If he wanted something that wouldn’t talk when he touched it, he would have just stuck to Bum.

Maybe it was leaving her for so long that made her stop talking. And he did feel a bit bad about abandoning her in the basement for 3 days, but he had to get rid of her possessions, especially her phone, and that ski resort was full of chasms and hidden places. No doubt that her idiot brother already suspended him, and it was only a matter of time before some random officer knocked on his door asking about her. He was the opposite of nervous though, his performance a week ago had fooled all of them senseless. And he already had a place ready to hide her in when they did an obligatory search.

“I’m going to ask you some questions.” He announced after he finished feeding her for the 4th time. He was sitting cross-legged next to her, the empty can of porridge and dirty spoon disregarded next to him. In addition, to feed her every day, he had been nice enough to give her another pair of panties and put her legs in a V instead of a split.

Her eyes, which had once shone so glamorously, were now dull and empty, and like normal, she showed no emotion to his announcement other and that infuriating-as-hell sorrowful frown.

“How close are you and your brother?” He interrogated, and much as he expected, he got no response. The bitch even hid her face in her goddam shoulder! That was it!

“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!” He exploded, grabbing her left cheek and slamming her face into the concrete floor.

That finally got a response. A yelp of pain, but an answer nonetheless.

“Now, how close are you and your brother?” He asked again, going back to his seat.

“We’re pretty far apart now. It's like a half hour walk to our apartment.” She sarcastically whispered, still not looking at him.

“Wrong answer.” Sangwoo grunted. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. Her screams filled the basement, making Sangwoo grin. He truly had missed this. “Try again.” He commanded, after a minute of pulling, picking her loose hairs off his hand.

“We’re pretty close,” She sniffled, tears coming to her eyes, but trying to resist them. Dumb girl. “He took me in when our Dad died.”

“What about your mother?” Sangwoo wondered, impulsively grabbing her tit. It wasn’t part of his plan, but she just had it out there. What was he supposed to do?

“She died two years before him!” The girl grimaces, feebly trying to shift away from him. There it is, the Hye-rin or My-Jin or whatever the hell her name was that he wanted was starting to come back.

“So your an orphan?” Sangwoo clarified, switching to rubbing her waist.

She nodded her head, but her eyes widened as she remembered the last time she was silent. “I mean yes!” She hastily corrected.

“You can learn!” He grinned. “But I still have to punish you.” He sighed and punched her side so hard her howls echoed off of the walls of the basement.

“Now, who’s your boyfriend?” He questioned, once she finally stopped yelling.

“Don't have one.” She rapidly replied, her eyes fixed straight above her, avoiding him.

“Why not? You’re so pretty after all.” Sangwoo reasoned, grappling her jaw and pulling her gaze towards him. To his delight, her right temple was already red and puffy. It would bruise wonderfully, he knew it.

“I just don’t have one.” She shrugged, fidgeting with the chain on her handcuffs. “To busy I guess.”

“Really?” He followed up, tilting his head to the side in the most condescending way he could conceive. Sangwoo wasn’t born yesterday, she was definitely hiding something. “Or perhaps,” he added, letting her jaw go and gently caressing her face with the back of his hand. “There’s some other reason.”

“I’m Um, too busy with school.” She stumbled, retracting her neck into her shoulders like a fucking turtle!

“Why the hell are you lying to me?!” He hissed, jumping to his feet, casting a gigantic shadow on her small form.

“I’m not! I swear!” She clamored, her body going rigid with fear as it should.

“Tell. Me. The. Truth.” He growled, inspecting her broken legs. They were already bruised and resembled one of those paintings that everyone thought were gorgeous, despite just being blobs of color swirled together.

“I am!” She maintained, her breathing become shallow, her eyes growing wide as she tried to figure out what was happening. “Do you know how hard it is to keep at the top of my class? There's this especially smart boy in my class who I don't think has any life skills because he studies so much! There just isn’t time for me to get a girl-“ she rambled, before abruptly coming to a halt.

  
“Ah, there we go,” Sangwoo smiled, kneeling down next to, keeping steady eye contact as he descended upon her, coming mere centimeters away from her face. “All that time calling me homosexual when the only gay one here is you.”

“I’m sorry!” She sniffled. “I didn’t say anything earlier because I thought it would upset you.”

“Your right. It does upset me.” He agreed, got back up, and kicked her broken leg.

Sangwoo had heard a lot of screams in his life, but her screech was the loudest god-damn one so far! “SHUT UP!” He hollered, slamming his hand over her mouth. “Shut up, Shut up, Shut the fuck up!”

“Worwi!” She sniffled, muffled by his hand, tears escaping her fear-struck eyes.

“Good Girl.” Sangwoo grinned, reached over her head, and undid one handcuff.

Her face swiftly hanged again, to one of pain to one of confusion. Her thin wrists twitched a bit, testing to make sure they could move. And move they did and with the help of his hands, he pulled her up to a seated position.

“Isn't that better?” He Rhetorically asked, holding both of the writs together in one hand. She really was small, but she was so beautiful. Her face would last as she grew old, that wasn’t something he could say about his previous girls. Sangwoo supposed She also would look beautiful if she met the same fate that his other girls had, but that wasn’t the plan. She was going to be here awhile. That's what he had planned, and his plans were the best.

“Now, let's fix you up.” He announced, picking her up bridal style.

 

 

 


End file.
